An Impossible Situation
by superlost
Summary: Luke makes a confession to Reid. He is caught between two men and desperatly needs something only Reid can give him. Reid's POV
1. Chapter 1

The TV in Katie's living room was blaring a loud baseball game. With her and the Kid out, he could turn it up as loud as he wanted, if only to shove aside the torturous visions his brain contained. But the crack of baseballs on bats, the sound of cheering crowds and the annoying play by plays by the announcers weren t enough to tame his unwanted thoughts. "How the hell did this happen?" he contemplated.

"How did Dr. Reid Oliver, the biggest douche bag and most brilliant surgeon on the planet fall for some spoiled kid at least 12 years his junior?" It was a fluke. He had better things to worry about than whether the boy wanted him or not. He could think about his upcoming surgeries now that he had his license back thanks to Luke. He could think about the new neurology wing he would be heading thanks to Luke. He could think about Luke s pink lips, his chocolate brown eyes, and his golden hair. He could think about Luke s perfect ass. "Crap" He said aloud in a matter of fact tone. He hated feeling frustrated, even more so when it came to unrequited feelings.

He had done what was best for his patient and for himself. He was done trying to win the loud-mouthed man s affections when he clearly wasn't over Noah. He let Luke go. He had told him to stay by Mr. Mayer's bed side and talk to him and be there for him when he woke up; if he woke up. It broke his heart to see Luke in that room day and night, always talking to his unconscious ex-lover, holding his hand, sleeping in a chair, hunched over with his head resting on the bed next to Mr. Mayer's thigh. He had refused to sleep in the cot as not to break physical contact with the brunette man. His career allowed him to see that kind of devotion a million times between loved ones but he never experienced it firsthand himself.

His mind was forced back to the present when the doorbell rang. He reluctantly put aside his comfort food of beer and pizza, stood, brushed crumbs off his jeans and brown sweater, walked to the door and yelled as he unlocked it, "SOMEONE HAD BETTER BE DYING!"

He swung the door open to reveal the object of his infatuation. The first thing he noticed was the boy's red eyes and tearstained cheeks. He looked exhausted. His hands were shoved in his jean pockets and he was shivering a bit. Reid's heart skipped a beat with worry. Luke looked up at him through a curtain of blonde hair, with terribly conflicted eyes and opened his mouth to say something. Nothing came out. He tried again. His lips moved and he forced out the sound "I " but his mouth shut and then he quit trying to speak. Reid knew it wasn t about Noah. If he was dead, he would have been paged. If he were awake, he would have been paged. Whatever it was, all the pressure Luke had on his shoulders had finally broken him.

Every nerve in his body screamed at him to reach out the hold the boy. So he did.

He stepped out on the porch and wrapped his arms around Luke. His right arm snaked itself around Luke's neck, his fingers massaging his scalp and his left arm went around his waist, brining their bodies flush against each other. The instant he was in Reid's grip, Luke melted. As Luke swung his arms around Reid's back and held onto his sweater for dear life, he felt the younger man collapse against him and let out a breath it seemed he d been holding for months. His blood ran hot when he heard Luke let out a soft "Reid" against his neck. Keeping his long arms around Luke's waist and shoulders, Reid ushered the weary boy into the house.

Reid grabbed the blonde's face between his hands and with a cautious and curious tone asked, "Luke, why are you here?"

"I..." Luke couldn t get the words out. He eyes were unfocused, busily roaming around Reid's face but also absent at the same time as if his mind was a million miles away trying to find the correct answer. All Reid could ascertain was that Luke's eyes were getting cloudy and his face was beginning to scrunch up. "Crap." he inwardly cringed.

Reid pleaded "Don t cry. I can t stand to see you cry Luke." The admission only made Luke's tears come faster. They rolled down his cheeks as the doctor looked on in fear. His mind raced with ways to stop the crying, all the while wondering what his presence meant. He worried that Luke was only here out of his anxiety over Noah. But his doubts were overshadowed when, on an instinct that he only had when it came to the vulnerable boy, he pulled Luke in for a crushing hug and whispered a soothing "shhh" into his ear, all the while stroking his blonde hair and rubbing circles into his back. Again, in the midst of being held by the redhead, Luke breathed out "Reid" and nothing else.

He noted that Luke obviously hadn't showered in a couple of days. Reid pulled out of the hug, eliciting a whimper from the boy. "Luke, listen to me." Luke's eyes focused on his face. "Are you listening?" Luke nodded his head. "Good" Reid smiled. "You smell really bad so you re going to take a shower." Luke cracked a small grin at the doctor's candidness. Taking that as a sign of encouragement, Reid continued. "Then you are going to sleep." He paused. "In my bed. Got it?" Again, Luke nodded.

Reid had never heard Luke so quiet before. He didn t like it. He not only wanted answers but he wanted to hear the voice that made his pulse race. Reid gave Luke some towels and some old clothes he pulled out of his dresser and directed Luke to the bathroom. While he was showing, Reid let himself think about why Luke was here and everything it could possibly mean. He hoped it was because he had finally chosen new love over first love. But his common sense told him it was because he was guilty and upset over Noah. He didn't care. All that mattered was that Luke was here with him and he warmed at the thought despite his concern over the young man's condition.

Wearing hand-me-down blue sweat pants and an old faded grey Harvard T-Shirt from Reid, Luke sat on the couch with his back against the older man's chest. Reid didn't remember how they ended up in this position, with one of his legs hanging off the couch while the other was pressed against the cushions and Luke nestled between them, but it made him feel alive. He was grounded by Luke's body against his. They sat there silently for a long time. He wasn't keeping track of how long though. He was too occupied with running his fingers through Luke's wet hair. The spot where the strands rested on his shirt was damp from the liquid but he didn't mind. He noted that Luke's hair was darker when it was wet and it smelled wonderful. He couldn't resist pressing his face against the back of Luke's head and cautiously inhaling the man's scent.

His free hand wasn't so free. Luke was gripping it between his own two hands. It seemed to Reid that Luke was examining it. He ran his course fingers, used for mucking out stalls and taking care of the world, over Reid's soft ones, which were used only for eating and saving lives.

And now loving Luke.

Reid knew he should be trying to question Luke about why he was here and what exactly it is he wanted but he couldn't bring himself to ruin the moment, so Luke did it for him.

Reid was a little startled when he heard a solid yet unsure "Reid, I have to tell you something" come from Luke's pretty lips. "Crap" Reid thought again for the third time that night. And then Luke said the words Reid had been dreading hearing ever since he realized he cared for someone other than himself and his two roommates.

"I m in love with Noah. I still want him." With those two little sentences, Reid felt like he had been kicked in the guts by a guy wearing soccer cleats. The room was dead silent. Luke was still sitting with his back against Reid's chest, still examining his hand. They were both glad they couldn t see the other's face.

"Then why are you here?" Reid demanded in a deadpan voice, hoping his gut wrenching disappointment didn't seep through. In a small and ashamed voice, Luke answered.

"Because I want you too."


	2. Chapter 2

**So I failed to write any author's notes on the first chapter so I'll do it now. This is sort of a combination of things that have happened and things that I want to happen in the Reid/Luke/Noah triangle. I just watched today's episode and it broke my heart that Luke brushed Reid aside so easily and felt that he sort of deserved both Noah and Reid's rejection. **

**However, in this verse, things go very differently for Luke and Reid. The story is completely fluffy and angsty which is my favorite kind :) **

Reid was confused as hell.

Luke continued with his confession.

"I think about you all the time. I picture one of your rare smiles and I smile. I think about how much I want to be in your presence and try to imagine the next smart ass and unexpected thing you'll say next. But mostly I think about kissing you again and what it would be like to do more. I miss you when we're apart and hope the time never ends when we're together. Like now."

Reid was speechless, his breath caught in his chest, so Luke continued. "But I feel torn because I feel all the same things for Noah. I'm in love with two people and don't know what to do." He sounded forlorn as he declared his love for two different men. "I could never talk to Noah about this. He would never understand but I thought you might." Luke's tears were coming freely.

There was only silence. "Reid, say something" pleaded Luke.

Reid's heart was hammering out of his chest. He didn't know what to feel. He was ecstatic that the person he held in his arms just came clean about his feelings but dejected that he shared the leading man spotlight with Noah. He didn't have a solution though. No wonder Luke was a conflicted mess when he showed up tonight.

Reid decided to be equally as honest because he had never been one to sugar coat things. "I'm in love with you too Luke. I want you just as badly; so much so that it physically hurts to be around you and not touch you." Reid's fingers moved from Luke's damp hair to his cheeks and lips as he admitted his desire for contact.

"I don't have an easy answer for you. Only you can decide but just know I'm yours. I have been for a long time." Reid knew he was setting himself up for heartache and throwing all his self-respect out the window. He knew Luke would choose Noah in the end, but he didn't care. He wanted Luke to have him, and he was desperate to have Luke, only if it was just once. Reid pushed the subject. "What do you want right now?"

Luke ran his fingertips over all the lines in Reid's palm. He traced the knuckles, glided over fingernails and caressed the sensitive skin on the underside of his wrist. He eyes were equally entranced as they never looked away from their target. Reid's blood was boiling. Nobody had ever given his hands this much attention before but the sensations were driving him crazy. Then Luke did something that made Reid's breath catch and his body shudder, much like Luke had shuddered before their kiss after coming back from Dallas.

One by one, Luke gently lifted each and every one of Reid's fingers to his mouth and laid his lips on the tip. He darted his tongue out to taste them. He never sucked any of them in his mouth though; just laid simple, sweet, wet kisses to the pads of each finger. Reid felt like he might die then. He couldn't catch his breath, his heart had stopped beating and his brain was on fire. In one word he summed up all his desire, desperation, love and passion, "Luke" he gently uttered in the younger man's ear, his mouth pressed against its shell.

Luke turned over then, pressing his chest and belly against Reid's. Reid knew Luke could feel his hardness against his abdomen, just as he could feel Luke's against his thigh.  
He once again took Reid's hand in his own. This time, the blonde sat up in Reid's lap and thier eyes met. He slid Reid's hand underneath his shirt and trembled when Reid's skin made contact with his own. He continued to grasp Reid's wrist and glide it over the skin under the cotton shirt. Reid marveled at how soft it was.

With his free hand he motioned for Luke to lift his arms and then lifted his old Harvard shirt over Luke's head, revealing his hand and the creamy white skin it was caressing. Reid leaned in and pressed his face against Luke's belly, his stubbly cheek coming into contact with Luke's stomach. He kissed it. His face pressed into the heated flesh as he ran his tongue and lips over it. Luke arched into Reid's mouth and sighed.

Reid would have continued running his mouth along the salty skin but Luke, still holding Reid's wrist, removed it from his chest and slid it into the waistband of his sweatpants. Both men gasped as Reid's fingers grazed Luke's swollen cock.

The boy looked Reid right in the eyes, never once wavering, and whispered "Make love to me Reid. I need you."


	3. Chapter 3

**I want to thank everyone for reading this and for the encouraging reviews I received. I'm sorry it took me so long to upload. I had to find some inspiration. Happy reading and Please let me know what you think!**

After hearing Luke's plead, Reid gently pushed Luke off his lap and stood up. He needed distance because if he didn't get a chance to think he was sure he would bury himself in Luke and get lost for days, damn the consequences. He was out of Luke's embrace for two seconds before his senses kicked in. "Damn the consequences" he inwardly thought.

He grasped Luke's hand and led him to his bedroom. All he needed was for Katie and the Kid to come home and ruin the moment.

After he made sure the door was locked and his bedroom light was set to dim, he turned around to see Luke sitting on the edge of the bed, his eyes focused on every move the older man made. He walked over and stood in front of the object of his affection. Luke looked up at him with wide and confused doe-eyes and raised his arms to run his hands along Reid's long, naked torso, imploring him for comfort and physical reaffirmation. Reid stood there, looking down at Luke in all his turmoil and let the boy caress his chest and abdomen, lost in the feeling of Luke's hands on him and lost in his thoughts as he contemplated the prospect before him.

He wanted to make Luke his. For the first time in his life, he was fighting for something other than his career and it scared the crap out of him. He didn't know if he would get another chance to be with Luke like this again and he was going to take the opportunity to prove to this boy, who was clinging to him for dear, life that he wanted him and would take care of him always if he let him. He was going to take the risk.

Luke pressed his face into Reid's stomach, laying wet kisses around his navel and traveling south. The older man's head rolled back in sheer pleasure as Luke's mouth reached his crotch. He wrapped his arms around the older man's hips, pressing his hands against his still clothed ass and pulled him closer to his face. Luke rubbed his cheeks, nose and mouth against the fabric that covered the object he wanted most at this very moment: Reid's cock.

Luke pulled down a bit of the cloth, revealing the beginnings of auburn hair and the sharp bone of Reid's slim hips. Luke smiled at the view and began to salivate and he subconsciously ran his tongue over his bottom lip. Something inside Reid felt intense pride and his cock swelled even more knowing that Luke desired him so intensely. Luke pulled the material down further and Reid watched his expression as his now free and very erect penis was directly in front of his face. He knew it was the only one the boy had ever seen aside from Noah's and waited anxiously as Luke examined it.

He pressed the tip of his index finger against the wet slit, and spread the pre-cum over the purple head. His fingers then expanded the trail as he glided the fluid along the pink shaft, running his fingernails across the blue veins and to the base. Finally, Luke reached out and stroked the balls with his back of his hand, as confidently as he had stroked Reid's cheek in the same manner just 24 hours before. All Reid could do was gape at the contact, his heaving breathing and whimpers were the only sounds in the room. Luke had turned him into a heaping mess with just those touches which were incredibly erotic in their innocent and pure fascination.

It was clear that Luke was an explorer. He took his time and was thorough in his exploration of Reid's torso. He examined every line, scar, vein, freckle and anything else his brain could take in. The slow touches, the light licks and the gentle nuzzles were driving Reid crazy. He wasn t accustomed to such affection. Quick and dirty was his style but he wanted to make this last and he would' t last if Luke kept this up. He needed more contact. He ached to feel Luke under him. He longed to be inside the boy. He took control.

Reid took Luke's face in his hands and raised his head up so their eyes met. Luke's were glazed over with lust already.

"Luke, I love you but as usual you're driving me insane." Reid's voice was thick and husky.

Luke's big brown eyes further widened in shock as Reid hoisted him off the bed and half laid, half threw him on his back; his head landing on Reid's huge fluffed up pillows; pillows that up until now, Reid cuddled at night while wishing that Luke would take their place one day.

In one fluid motion, Reid's naked body was resting on top of Luke; his lips and tongue attacking the boy's lips, throat, ears and nose; his hands frantically grabbing at Luke's hair, chest, thighs and cock. No matter how much skin he covered, it wasn't enough. He craved more.

The only thing separating them was the grey cloth of Luke's Fruit of the Loom boxer briefs. Reid decided to remedy the situation but in the process of mauling his lover, Luke had wrapped his legs tightly around Reid's waist, causing the cotton fabric to brush against the sensitive flesh of both men's cocks as they frantically gyrated against one another.

God, they needed air in here. The air was thick and heavy from the panting and body heat, both of their bodies already covered in a thin sheen of sweat. As if reading Reid's mind, Luke pushed Reid off him, unwrapping his legs.

"Hot Reid. Too hot." Luke whined as he reached for his underwear.

Reluctantly, Reid pried himself away from Luke long enough to flip the switch for the ceiling fan. But he never took his eyes off Luke as he did so. Instead, he watched as Luke hooked his thumbs through the elastic bands. He raised his hips as he lowered the material over his cock, down his knees, across his ankles and finally, tossed them to Reid.

Reid clutched the material against his face, inhaling the scent as Luke seduced him with his body. Luke spread his legs, giving Reid a full view of everything. Reid took note of the patch of blonde hair, the swollen cock that was slightly shorter but a bit thicker and leaking the same amount of fluids.

An agonized moan escaped his throat and his cock was twitching at the sight. He chanced a glance at Luke s face. The little fucker was grinning at Reid's tortured expression as he lifted his hips to reveal his dark pink puckered hole.

"Cold Reid." Luke whined as he reached for Reid's form.

Reid pounced.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TO BE CONTINUED~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to everyone who has given me such great feedback and encouragement. I'm sorry I take so long between chapters. I promise I haven't forgotten the story. **

**I wanted this to be the last chapter but I sprained my wrist so typing is difficult so hopefully this will tide ya'll over until I can write the fifth and final installment. Sorry it is so short.**

**So, with no further ado, I present Chapter 4. Please let me know what you think. Comments, questions and suggestions are welcome.**

Reid all but jumped on Luke, unwilling to wait longer to have the boy. He was frenzied by the sight of Luke sprawled out, wide open, and giving himself freely. It was definitely not the smoothest move but Luke only giggled and spread his legs wider to let Reid comfortably sink his pelvis between soft thighs. The older man settled in and he fit wholly. Their legs intertwined and further up the path of their bodies, their cocks also intertwined. Both ignored the slight tickle of auburn and blonde pubic hair meshing and grazing sensitive skin. Still further up, Reid's lean and smooth chest pressed against Luke's hairy broader one. Still further up, their lips gently met, separated, met and separated again before ceasing.

The room was calm now. No passionate moans, no erratic sex moves, just heavy breathing, just skin resting against skin. The doctor had never taken drugs, but he imagined this is what being high felt like. If he had heard someone express the same sentiment before he experienced this feeling, Reid would call the notion over the top and ridiculous but having his naked body on top of Luke's naked body, staring in each other's eyes, fingers tangled in each other's hair and caressing each other's cheeks and lips, he couldn't come up with a better word to describe his euphoria. He was in awe that Luke loved him and was giving a piece of himself...a rare piece that only one other person had ever experienced. He was even more flabbergasted that he was doing the same for this incredible person beneath him.

Staring into his Luke's chocolate brown eyes, he wondered what was going on behind them. What was he thinking? What was going on inside that brain? was he wondering what Noah was doing at this very moment?

Luke broke the spell and snapped Reid out of his reverie.

"I want you" he whispered. He grabbed the older man's backside and pulled Reid's pelvis down while simultaneously pushing his up, gyrating against Reid. The friction made both men cry out. Reid involuntarily threw his head back in pleasure. Luke took full advantage of the pose and ran the tip of his tongue over the older man's adam apple before latching his mouth onto it and sucking.

Luke grinned when the doctor's moan made the apple move beneath his tongue. Reid's mind ran through excuses to explain away the imprint of Luke's mouth on his throat but before a mark was made, Luke's attentions shifted again.

He removed his mouth from Reid and his eyes and hands traveled down.

"Mine." Luke whispered into his ear. And just like that, without any imput from Reid, Luke's hand circled around the shaft of the older man's cock and claimed it for himself. His fingers worked their way around the swollen and purple head, smearing precum. His fingers then slid down the pole. Reid moaned and thought of what Luke's fingers looked like when they slid down a banister at the Lakeview as they walked down stairs on thier way to a meeting together. Reid's body shuddered as Luke's fingers grazed his balls. The younger man continued to explore as one hand cupped and massaged Reid's testicles and his free fingers traveled behind them and he put pressure on the sweet spot behind the sack.

All the while, Reid had lain on top of Luke, his face burried in his neck, sucking on skin as Luke discovered his most sensative areas, all the while whimpering and moaning, but as Luke's nimble hands worked his balls, Reid broke in pleasure.

"God. Luke. Baby. Good." Had he just spoken those words out loud, right into Luke's ear? Did he actually just cry out to God and call Luke baby for the first time during foreplay? He worried about what he would say when they got to the actual sex. He didn't know which one it was, but one of those was the magic word because right then Luke's passion intensified.

"Now." Luke demanded. Reid knew what he meant and did not detect any impertinence in the order but instead sensed the longing that coated it; perhaps a bit of fear too? Nevertheless, it was a command administered to someone he knew would not refuse him. Reid's hand snaked between their bodies where he inserted his index finger into Luke. With the precision of a surgeon, he stroked and stretched as gently as he could. Luke whimpered beneath him while Reid reveled in the sensations that Luke's anus provided. He took note of the tight ring of muscle putting pressure on his finger. In his mind's eye, the doctor could see inside of Luke's ass and as he explored, he knew exactly what muscles, tissues and nerve endings he was manipulating. He stroked over the smooth and supple tissue. He hooked the tip of his finger, causing juices to shift and seep around his knuckle. He felt a bit onery as he slid his nail along Luke's inner wall, causing Luke to gasp and grab Reid's thigh and dig his own nails into flesh. Reid smiled at Luke's reaction and made a mental note that Luke liked that particular trick. There was no time for any further preparation as a squirming Luke grew impatient and decided to replace Reid's finger with his cock himself.

He had always called Luke a spoiled little rich kid who got whatever he wanted. Why should sex be any different? Amid the heap of flesh, hair, sweat and precum, Luke's hand braznely clutched Reid's penis and placed it at his entrance.

"Now Reid." he repeated.

Before, Reid would have said "Go screw yourself Mr. Snyder... literally" or "Not everyone is alive to serve you Mr. Snyder." But that was before. This was now. And now, Reid, like so many before him, could not refuse the blonde boy his desires, especially when he said his name like that, and so in one fluid motion, Reid crossed the line from potential love interest to full on lover.

**Tbc**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry it took me so long to update. It took me forever to get motivated/inspired. **

**This isn't the last chapter but I've got the 6th and last chapter 3/4 written but I can't figure out how to end it. Right now it's kinda lame so I'm gonna keep working on it and hopefully it will be ready to post sometime this week.**

**Anyhoo, I hope you readers like this chapter.**

**It's pretty much just smut. **

* * *

Luke cried out in pain. Reid panicked and froze inside of Luke's body. His right hand flew up to the boy's cheek, his thumb running over his dimples, his fingers brushing blonde hair out of his eyes. They were his attempts to wipe away the look of physical pain on the face below his.

"God Luke, are you ok? How bad are you hurt?" Reid's voice whispered, afraid that he had just ruined their first time. Although technically, he could always blame it on Luke for wanting too much too fast.

Luke lay still under Reid, his eyes closed, his breathing even. He smiled as a small tear rolled down the side of his face. Luke only shook his head in response. Reid was confused and nervous until Luke opened his rich chocolate brown eyes and met Reid's ice blue ones. Reid thought he saw smidgen of mischief mixed with an abundance of lust.

"It's the good pain Reid. It's good and you're good." Luke reached up and ran his fingers through Reid's damp curls.

Reid couldn't help but smile in relief. "Don't do that to me again you brat!" Luke just giggled and shifted his hips up causing the muscle squeezing Reid's cock to contract. Reid sucked in his breath at the newest surprise. "You're MY brat." His tone was back to serious, his face intense again as he wiped away Luke's tear with the pad of his thumb. This time, it was Luke who had to catch his breath.

Without asking Luke if he was ready, Reid began to pull out of the tight heat slowly. Both men began to feel empty as Reid left the confines of Luke's body. Luke whined at the absence but Reid only slammed himself back in, causing Luke's body to shoot higher on the bed, the top of his head brushing the headboard.

Reid began withdrawing again; both men were breathing heavily, both craving the next smooth and forceful entry. Luke prepared himself for what his body needed to happen and pulled his arms back, placed his palms flat against the headboard to brace himself for Reid's next powerful thrust. But it never came.

Instead, two strong hands gripped his legs and dragged him down the bed. Reid forced Luke's ankles over his shoulders. The older man scooted Luke's legs further until finally his calves were resting on his shoulders. Reid was on his knees, and Luke was now at an angle below him that would allow for maximum thrusting power while still being face to face. Luke looked at Reid. What he saw caused his already his boiling blood to rush down to his penis, causing it to twitch against his own belly. His eyes were wide; his pupils were so dilated his once blue eyes were almost black now. Reid was looking at Luke like nobody ever had before. Reid was looking at Luke like a man lost in the desert looks at found water; with dominant craving and pure yearning.

Reid was an intense man when it came to things he was passionate about, and sex with Luke was his only passion right now.

Maybe he was used to tender and sweet, or fast and repetitious. The boy under him had only ever had one lover before and the look in Luke's eyes was telling him that this was something new and it frightened and thrilled him in equal measure.

Reid leaned forward to lay a kiss on his swollen lips. While doing so, Luke's legs followed the motion of Reid's shoulders, causing his spine to curl and his ass to rise as his knees brushed past his ears. It was awkward but Reid's breath ghosted over his face as he softly spoke the words that distracted him from any temporary discomfort.

"Brace yourself Luke."

With that one warning, Reid sat back on his knees and gently slid a quarter of the way into Luke's hole, only to crash himself back in with a force so powerful that Luke's body catapulted up the bed once again, and once again, his arms shot up to support himself on the headboard.

Reid studied the blonde boy's face for any sign that his technique was unwanted. He could tell that Luke's body and brain were in shock by the look of astonishment on his face, however, there was no sign of rejection, only awareness and gratification. Reid repeated the powerful thrusts, each one knocking the wind out of Luke as Reid's cock invaded his body, causing sudden and harsh friction on the sensitive tissues within him and causing the tight muscle of his anus to contract and release in sporadic rhythms. But just when his body was adjusting to the assault, Reid changed the rules again and located Luke's prostate.

Luke cried out, cursing loudly, as Reid battered his bundle of nerves. He could feel his balls tightening, his cock was throbbing and he felt like someone was jamming tiny needles into his spine and lower back as it tingled as he held back his orgasm.

"FUCK! GOD REID!"

It was the first time Reid had ever heard Luke say such a bad word and he desperately wanted to hear it again.

"Say it again." Reid commanded.

But Luke didn't say it again. He worried that he was being too rough with the sensitive boy for a split second before he realized that he was only as sensitive as the people around him enabled him to be. In reality, Luke was the strongest person he had ever known. He had never treated him with kid gloves and he wasn't going to start now.

Still, as he continued to drill into Luke, fatigue was starting to set in. Luke's arms grew tired and began to give out. His body was inching closer and closer to the headboard as the brace they were acting as began to weaken. His legs began to burn with the constant position on Reid's shoulders. His waist began to cramp as it was propelled up to his head as Reid stretched to kiss him after each plunge. His hips were forming bruises in the shapes of Reid's fingertips as the older man held him tight. His chest began to hurt as he struggled to breathe through the panting and moaning.

Reid's body was also beginning to feel weariness. Sweat was dripping from his hair and skin onto Luke, creating even more slickness between them. His shoulders were beginning to sag under the weight of two legs and his abdomen muscles were tight from driving his entire body into the boy. His arms, wrists and fingers were tired from holding Luke's hips still. He was too hot. Luke's body was radiating so much heat he thought he might pass out. He couldn't breathe. The air in the room was stifling. It smelt of body fluids, sweat and breath. It was too loud. It was filed with gratified moaning, desperate panting, smacking kisses, skin crashing into skin, lube and pre-cum being forced into and out of Luke's hole, the headboard banging on the wall and the bed legs scraping the hardwood floor.

It was the heat that got him though; the heat inside of Luke. He felt like his cock was burning each time he buried himself deep within the brown eyed boy.

"Say it again." He pleaded.

Luke only whimpered in response.

Reid couldn't hold out anymore. His body was on the verge of climax and he needed to see what Luke looked like when he came. He pulled out of Luke and pushed his legs off his shoulders and placed them on either side of his body. Luke whined his name and scooted his ass closer to his crotch, weakly trying to reconnect. Reid once again grabbed Luke's thighs and pulled him down the bed, giving him more headroom. He quickly re-entered and stayed still, deciding to torture both himself and Luke more. But Luke just seemed relieved to have him back inside.

Luke's cock had been left unattended while his ass was being pounded. It was swollen and a dark shade of red. The tip was completely purple and it was coated with pre-cum and sweat mixture. His balls didn't look much better. They too were red and swollen. Reid flinched at how painful it looked. He wrapped his hand around it and Luke cried out in surprise.

"Fuck Reid!" Luke spat.

Reid's cock twitched and he grinned and kissed his lover's dirty mouth.

He wrapped his hand around the blonde's neglected dick and began to slide up and down the shaft, his thumb gliding over the slit. It only took three pumps before Luke's body began to convulse.

Reid let go and Luke cried out in frustration as his body ceased vibrating.

"Almost there. I promise." Reid reassured.

Reid began to fuck into Luke again. But this time wasn't for mind-numbing pleasure. This time was designed to get them both off quickly. He began to thrust rapidly, his cock and body pounding into Luke. Previously his thrusts were more akin to a sledge hammer; slow and powerful. Now though, he was crashing into Luke like a jackhammer crashes into concrete; fast and unyielding.

He was frantic in his drives. He wanted to make it last longer because He didn't know if he would ever get another chance to be inside of the man he loved. He didn't know if he would ever get to be this close to him again. But the feelings that had built up behind his walls burst out as those walls came down and he couldn't hold back. He didn't have control of himself where Luke was concerned.

Luke screamed out another "God!Fuck!God!" as Reid yet again found his prostate and continually brushed it at the same time he began to jack him off. He pounded into Luke as if he was sprinting on the last stretch of a race and he stroked his penis in the same rhythm. To create a different sensation, he slowly massaged his balls, carefully kneading them in his palm and reaching behind them to finger that sensative spot of skin.

Luke just clung to him. His legs wrapped around his waist, his arms wrapped around his back; his nails digging into Reid's skin. All he could say was Reid's name like it was a desperate prayer. Over and over again, he whispered "..Reid" into the older man's ear. Finally, without anymore preamble, Luke's body began quivering. He could feel a sharp tingling sensation travel from his testicles, to his ass, to his lower back, up to his shoulders and finally to his brain. And with one final brush of his prostate, Luke's entire body tensed up, his anal muscles clamped down on Reid's cock and then he let go of everything

Reid watched his face closely in total fascination. Luke's perfect lips formed an "O" and his eyes opened wide instead of closing tight. He looked into Reid's eyes demanding to keep the connection. His back arched against Reid's pelvis and abdomen, his arms and legs tightened around him and he made no sound except for a quiet little whimper when he was finished.

Reid could feel the hot liquid between them. He continued to stroke Luke's cock through his climax and now it was soft in his hand. He could feel Luke's body also going limp against him as his exhaustion caught up with him. With one final thrust, he let go inside of the boy and collapsed on top of him.

Only the heaving panting of both men trying to catch their breath filled the room.

Luke let out a small groan as Reid left the inside of his body and winced as he shifted to accommodate Reid's weight. He felt the older man's cum seep from his hole and felt dirty yet pure.

Reid lifted his head and kissed Luke's lips. "We belong to each other now." Reid paused as Luke looked at him with such love and trust it hurt his chest. "Even if it is only for tonight."

Luke looked at him thoughtfully. "I'm in love with you."

"I know. Me too." Reid buried his face in Luke's neck as they both fell asleep from complete exhaustion.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**Please review...constructive critiscim welcome.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I finally got around to posting this chapter. It's been sitting in my folder forever. But I need help finishing the story. If you read to the end, please look at my author's note and let me know if you think you can help! Thanks**

His entire body ached. There wasn't one single part of him that didn't hurt as he tried to shift from under Reid's possessive limbs. He took note of the dried mess between them and the sweat dampened sheets beneath. He looked over at the alarm clock. The bright red numbers read 5:07a.m. He registered the sound of a crying baby. In his foggy state of mind he could only assume it was Jacob.

His first instinct was to panic. When had Katie come home? What had she heard? Did she know he was here? Who would she tell?

Soon enough though, he could hear the sounds of a mother's comforting song as she lulled Jacob back to sleep, imploring him for a couple more hours of rest. As he lay there, listening to a parent and her child, he felt comforted. And as he lay in his man's arms, he felt safe. It was a moment of perfect happiness.

He was amazed that the crying, singing and the moving about had not awoken Reid which was surprising because as a doctor, Reid was trained to be a light sleeper, ready to spring up at the sound of beepers and pages over PA systems. But as a big brother, Luke knew that the sound of crying babies was somewhat comforting in an odd "homey" kind of way. Luke briefly wondered what kind of dad Reid would be if they were to have a child. He then wondered the same thing about Noah.

Oh God. Noah! He had just betrayed one love to be with another. Guilt spread through his gut as he pictured the first crushed, then livid look on the brunette's face when he found out. He would have to tell him. He had never lied to the man he loves and he wouldn't start now. Even so, Reid had marked him. He was covered in finger prints and various other bruises. There was no way to lie to Noah about that.

He stared up at the whirling white ceiling fan above the bed as he contemplated his feelings, the cool breeze making it easier to think. This was his own doing. He was the one who showed up on Reid's doorstep. He wanted the doctor and needed to tell him the truth. He sighed at the double standard. He could never lie to the man he loved; either of them. Of course, in hindsight, if he was honest with Noah, he would have told him about his feelings for Reid before he slept with the older man. But he hadn't come here to sleep with Reid. He had come to get some kind of understanding or absolution from him.

He lifted his head to chance a look at the person whose arms he was wrapped in. There was no other way to describe the man other than "beautiful". His short auburn hair was sticking out in every direction, his mouth was swollen and red, his cheek had an indention mark from the pillow and he was drooling a bit. He was perfect.

He couldn't help but compare Reid Oliver and Noah Mayer. He further slid out of his grip and carefully sat up, trying not to curse at the soreness in his pelvis, to get a better look at Reid.

Reid was different from Noah in every way. Especially the way he fucked. He and Noah had waited two and a half years to make love. Their first time was awkward, neither one of them knowing what to do with a man and insecurity flooded through them as they revealed their naked bodies to each other. But Reid was older and presumably had more experience. He had no shame about baring his body or fucking Luke into the mattress before they were even an official couple.

Luke looked at the contours of Reid's body. He had a runner's body which defied logic since he was a human garbage disposal. His torso was long and lean. Luke ran a finger over the defined abs as his breath involuntarily matched the rise and fall of the man's belly. He liked the fact that Reid was close to his size.

He thought about Noah, who was a year younger than him but much much larger. Noah was built like a linebacker. He was well over six feet tall and his chest and shoulders were broad and sturdy from years of carrying and hoisting cameras. He reminded Luke of a hot male version of Snow White. His hair was black as coal but his skin was creamy white and he was incredibly sweet. He liked that Noah was bigger than him.

His mind switched from looks to personality and he began to grow even more conflicted. Noah was a good man. When he wasn't pushing him away, the filmmaker was the most sensitive and most attentive boyfriend. The Snyder's loved him like he was their own because he is everything they are; kind, generous, gentle, compassionate and distressed by personal demons. He knew that he would never be able to let go of the man that had changed his life three years ago.

But then there was Reid. Reid was not sweet. In fact he was downright abrasive. He was straightforward and in your face about his feelings and made no apologies. Even though he was rude and arrogant, Reid had a huge heart, despite denying that he didn't. Saving lives for a profession showed that there was a caring person in there. The fact that he loved someone like Luke proved it. He was a good man. People like Reid were rare he didn't want to let him go.

He wished he could have them both.

But that wasn't realistic. He would have to choose between his on again/off again lover or this brand new lover with whom he had no idea what to expect relationship wise. Which risk was he willing to take?

The sound of Reid groaning brought his mind back to his body. He looked at the older man as he tried to fight his way out of a sleepy fog. Luke studied his face as he yawned and wiped at his eyes. He felt the bed shift under him as Reid stretched out his limbs and turning over onto his back, grimacing as he did so.

"Christ that hurts." He stated matter of fact. Luke grinned and offered a small chuckle. "Well mind-numbing, earth-shattering sex tends to take a toll on the body."

"Or maybe just mind-numbing, earth shattering sex with me" Reid mischievously raised one eyebrow. This time, Luke rolled his eyes.

Reid looked at Luke's annoyed face and he smiled the smile he only gives Luke. Honest to God, Luke's heart actually fluttered like a little girl's at the sight.

"You look like a mess" Reid stated as he held out his arms, signaling Luke to lay back down with him.

Luke obliged by flinging himself on top of Reid, causing both of their raw bodies to ache in protest.

"Watch it Richie Rich!" Reid managed to gasp out in pain. Luke only giggled and gently kissed Reid's mouth.

The doctor grew serious as he registered the naked body blanketing his. His hand reached out to palm the boy's cheek. "You're so beautiful Luke." Luke blushed and grinned at the compliment.

"No, like you said, I probably look like a mess."

In response, Reid ran his thumb over Luke's smooth lips and his sharp cheekbones, his ice blue eyes staring intensely into deep chocolate brown. "You do look like a mess. You're hair is standing on end." Reid reached up and ran his fingers through the soft, golden tangles. "Your mouth is swollen and bruised." He reached out and grazed his thumb over dry and cracked lips. "And your eyes are puffy." He raised his head to lay gentle kisses on delicate eye-lashes. "You always look gorgeous but right now, you look like a completely beautiful fucked out mess."

Luke couldn't respond. He didn't know what to say so instead, he blushed again, brushed his lips against Reid's and laid his head in the crook of Reid's neck, snuggling into the warmth.

Reid wrapped his arms around Luke's back, rubbing circles into his flesh as he turned his head to get a look at his alarm clock. The time was 5:33am.

"Katie and the Kid will be up soon, if she's even here."

"They're home." Luke answered. "Jacob was crying awhile ago and she sang to him. It put him right back to sleep." Reid shivered as Luke's chest vibrated against him as he spoke into his ear. "It was really nice to hear her sing to him. Kinda felt like maybe she was singing me back to sleep too."

Reid grinned. "I'll only deny it if you tell anyone, but I like it when she does it to." He paused for a beat. "Do you have to go before she knows you're here?"

"I know I should, but I don't want to leave."

Reid only brushed the blonde hair off his cheek.

"What's gonna happen now Luke?" Reid didn't think he could take it if Luke made love to him then went right back to Noah. He wanted to hear, right here, right now, the words "I love you and I choose you." But he knew it was too much to hope for.

"I don't know what to do. Tell me what to do." Luke raised his head, looking at the older man's face with desperation.

"Leave Noah and be with me." He looked at the Luke with a perfectly straight face. He wasn't messing around or playing nice. Luke only looked torn.

Reid knew he should have been more practical and told the kid to take some time to think on it or talk it over with Noah but he couldn't. If it were up to him, Luke would take his advice point blank and stay with him.

"You know it's not that simple."

Reid nodded. "Just…if you do choose Noah, don't tell him about what we did. He would never forgive you. I know I wouldn't be able to if the situation were reversed. The thought of you with another man, even Noah, makes me too jealous to think rationally."

"And if he were to dump you again, you can't come back to me. I won't be your second choice." He spoke the words not to be spiteful, but only truthful. His tone betrayed his sadness.

Luke only kissed his neck. "I know. "

Reid continued to rub circles into Luke's back. "You have to talk to Noah about how you feel and what you want out of a relationship. Then you're gonna have to talk to me about the same things. You won't be able to figure anything out if you keep it all bottled up and hidden from us. Just know I can't wait on you forever. I won't."

Even as he said the words, he knew they weren't true. Reid was a proud man and that pride sometimes cheated him out of great things. But he wouldn't cheat himself out Luke. If he were to choose Noah, then later come crawling back to Reid, asking for another chance, he knew he would take all that pride and throw it out the window.

Luke agreed. "I understand what you're saying and I love you for it."

Reid gave in to his urge to kiss Luke and caress his bare ass cheek, reveling in the intimate touches before they possibly ended for good.

"I need to go and get cleaned up before I talk to Noah today."

"You're gonna do it all today? I expected another week of brooding indecisiveness."

Luke grunted in faux offense, lightly punched Reid on his arm causing the older man to laugh and Luke to melt. "No, the sooner I make the decision, the better all our lives will be. I'm going to talk with Noah this morning and you this afternoon and then take tomorrow to think about it all. I don't think Noah is going to take it well though."

Reid was a bit shocked at the speed in which this was happening." I guess you better get going then. The sooner this is sorted out, the sooner you'll be mine." There was no joking in the comment.

Luke actually gulped a little, his lips pressing together as he breathed out.

"It's time for me to go." Luke went to raise himself off of Reid but Reid grabbed his wrist before he got far.

"How about a morning quickie before you go?" Reid wiggled his eyebrows and flashed a playful smile.

"Reeeidd." Luke did what he did best and rolled his eyes and tried unsuccessfully to hold back a smile.

"You're hopeless."

HELP! I've been trying for months to figure out where I want to take the story from here. I only intended for it to be a 2 or 3 chapter story but it started growing beyond my control. I want to wrap it up soon but don't know how. Does anyone have any suggestions or want to take a stab at finishing it yourself?


End file.
